galaxy529fandomcom-20200214-history
Technology
Human Tech Wormhole Cannon: Ebert Seaburt discovered a way to produce wormholes across extremely small distances. Originally, distances of no more than a few meters. Wormhole cannons were created and fitted to the largest spaceships (in every fleet). The accuracy of the cannons is questionable at best.WH-Mk IV's hit their targets with an error range of only 140,000 kilometers. The wormhole event window stays open for about 2 hours, giving entire fleets plenty of time to pass through and bound through space instantly. Communication: The answer for interstellar communication came in the form of quantum entanglement. Two separate particles are entangled at the atomic level and are forced to share an equal yet opposite spin no matter how far apart they are in space. Imparting a spin in one direction at a certain speed on one particle can be read and interpreted by the other particle. This interpretation is then quantified and transformed into digital voice, and thus interstellar communication. The only problem is that a particle can only have one partner, disabling the ability to transmit to more than one receiver.Since there is only one receiver, fleets are tied to EarthCom with dedicated communication spaceships. These extremely sensitive, extremely vulnerable ships act as communication relays between its fleet and EarthCom. Firepower: Firepower for Earth comes in the form of rail guns. Small arms, anti-armor, space cannons, tanks, etc., are all versions of a rail gun. Humans have come to prefer the raw kinetic power associated with moving dense objects at incredible speed. Rail guns charge an object with an enormous amount of energy very quickly sending the projectile down range at speeds in excess of Mach 12. Mining: Humans have become extremely efficient miners after the development of their terrain emulsifier. The TE-v1 gathers both organic and inorganic material by reducing the space between atoms at the atomic level. The materials maintain their mass, but size is greatly decreased as density increases. Later on, the mined material can be "unzipped" and returned to its uncompressed natural state. Choir Tech Firepower: The Choir is famous for its use of blitzkrieg-like tactics to vanquish their enemies on the battlefield. Their space ships are fitted with mini-hyper-drives that give their crafts the ability to "blink" around within the atmosphere of planets and moons and in space. The Choir has harnessed the power of gravity to give them a distinct advantage in combat. They can drop units from space at extreme speeds by increasing their own gravitational pull towards the ground and then immediately reversing polarity just before impact. The Choir has also developed Grav-Shield generators. Gray-Shields envelope entrenched units, protecting them from incoming enemy fire. Most missile systems go haywire, either exploding after they reach the field or twisting and winding out of target zones. Projectiles are affected as well after passing through the Grav-Shield, often falling harmlessly to the ground meters in front of their targets. Melee units called Archangels, have gravity mods applied to their power armor. This allows them to surf at extreme speed toward their targets and engage them with devastating Grav-Hammers, Grav-Swords, and Grav-Axes. A blow from an Archangel Grav-Shield will also crumple a target in place. Their power armor is very bulky but can dole out lots of damage and take plenty in return.Ranged units called Principalities pepper their targets with admittedly inaccurate blaster fire from their heavy repeater rifles. The free floating barrels wobble and vibrate chaotically, but the sheer volume of fire pins units in place, which provides openings for units like Archangels to move in and finish the job.Thrones and Virtues comprise most of their armor core. Instead of tank tracks or wheels, they repel gravity and hover over terrain which makes them extremely maneuverable and deadly. Their main workhorse airpower has the designation of Seraphim. Seraphim are hybrid gunship, transport, air support, long range bomber, and stealth fighter all in one sturdy package. To tangle with a combination of Seraphim, Thrones, and Virtues on the battlefield is a very daunting task. Rutovian Tech Energy: Ruto uses electricity to fuel their world. Huge generators are along the shorelines of the seas that power the lands. These generators run deep underground to energize across massive continents. Each area (cities, towns, settlements, etc.) run on their own grid, and each grid is assigned to a generator. Many buildings float on large electrical panels that are powered by the generators. Transportation also uses the electricity to have vehicles hover above the ground. Firepower: Weaponry is limited on Ruto because of their very few conflicts. The weapons are based on laser technology. Rifles, pistols, and artillery are the basics, with warships at the ready. As per-Ruto beliefs, it's better to be prepared than not at all. Vobolo Tech They are very primitive. Villages, tools, equipment, and anything else that they need is made by hand. They live off the land. Many of their items is made of stone due to Walzur's barren wasteland. This also means they have no way of planetary travel. The ship that the Ejioz put them on is still operable, but because it was modified by the Ejioz to get the Vobolos to Walzur, they have no knowledge how to use the ship. Ejioz Tech Even though these guys are pretty primal , They sure know how to hit hard ! The Choir sends over their best made melee weapons to show their appreciation for the Ejioz's will to fight that way. Anyone that encounters these beasts holding a Choir made weapon , is in for a hell of a fight ! SA-85 Tech This Race has the best technology throughout the entire galaxy. their weapons consist of basic geometry with floating scopes and reticles , but lack the unnecessary flare. All they care about is making sure that the weapons are clean, accurate , and that they will get the job done. A.U.W.O. Tech Firepower: Within every A.U.W.O. are hidden weapons and thrusters. Within the forearms of the A.U.W.O. are super heated lasers that can cut through almost anything in their way. These constant beams decimate the opposition. The thrusters in their legs can propel them to mach 1 which makes them very mobile and have no need for airships while on a planet. Communication/Transportation: During their enslavement to the SA-85, they created wormhole relays that would help the SA-85 travel within the galaxy and beyond. These relays are scattered around the universe and create wormholes for anyone to travel in and out of. These relays also act as a way to communicate instantly anywhere in the universe as long as there is another relay there. These relays send and amplify communication signals that are sent to them and instantly transmit them to the desired recipient via the wormholes.